Some vehicles such as trucks, boats and motor cycles have more than one fuel tank or a single fuel tank that has distinct sections which effectively function as more than one tank at certain fuel levels. Current fuel delivery systems have been designed to draw fuel from each tank, or each distinct section of a tank, and deliver that fuel to an engine.
While these fuel delivery systems have been effective at drawing fuel from different locations within a tank, they have drawn the fuel independently and unequally from the various locations. This unequal fuel draw leads to different fuel levels in different tanks, or separate sections of a tank, and thus, multiple fuel level sensors are needed to determine the total amount of fuel remaining in the vehicle's tank or tanks.